parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brother Monster (ElmotheMuppetRockz Style)
ElmotheMuppetRockz Brother Monster *Kenai (Human) - Roosevelt Franklin (Sesame Street) *Kenai (Bear) - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Koda - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies) *Rutt - Super Grover (Sesame Street) *Tuke - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Denahi - Humphrey (Sesame Street) *Sitka (Human) - Gonzo (The Muppets) *Sitka (Eagle) - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Koda's Mom - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Stitch (From bloopers) - Lionel Lion (Between the Lions) *Tennana - Miss Finch (Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird) *Woolly Mammoths - Penguins (Little Muppet Monsters/The Muppets/Sesame Street) Bloopers: Baby Kermit (Koda): Hey, everybody! I found a whole lot of scenes that didn't make it into the movie spoof. Thats why you want to see them. Check these out. (Showing Roosevelt Franklin hunting down the monster that he thought killed Big Bird) (Roosevelt Franklin looks up....and sees Lionel Lion (Aka Stitch). Director: Cut. Who let him on the set? (Lionel Lion points his fingers, but sees that they aren't guns. Roosevelt Franklin stares at him.) Director: Security! scene 2: Baby Kermit: Making a movie spoof is a lot of hard work. Things don't always go as planned. For example. (Baby Kermit draws a circle around him and Elmo, but the ground breaks and they both fall, yelling.) Director: Can we fix that? scene 3: Baby Kermit: Okay. This scene, we shot right after lunch. (Baby Kermit hugs Humphrey) Humphrey (Looks at Roosevelt Franklin/Elmo's size.): Did I say little? Elmo: "Burp!" (Humphrey waves his hand through the air to get rid of the smell.) scene 4: (Showing Elmo sleeping on one side, with Baby Kermit leaning against him.) Director: Okay, everybody. Ready? (Elmo farts, and Baby Kermit glances at him) (Camera men laugh) Baby Kermit: Okay. That was not me. scene 5: Director: Okay, and action. (Elmo stands up on top of Penguins) Elmo (Falls off Penguins): Aaaaah! (Baby Kermit laughs) Director: Cut! Back up the herd! scene 6: Director: Rolling and, you're the Mammoth. (Baby Kermit climbs up the Penguin's Beak, and waves at Elmo) (Penguin's beak flings Baby Kermit off.) Penguin: Whoa, sorry! (Baby Kermit falls into the water) Director: Can someone pick up the little monster, please? Penguin: Is he okay? scene 7: (Showing Big Bird and Humprey on next boulder) Humphrey: Come on, jump! (Roosevelt Franklin prepares to jump to rock.) ( grabs kayak, but misses Roosevelt Franklin, who falls.) Roosevelt Franklin (Falling): Aaaah! Director: Guys, one of you is supposed to catch him! scene 8: (Miss Finch painting Roosevelt Franklin's face to look like whiskers and a nose) Miss Finch: Are you nervous? Roosevelt Franklin (With his face painted with the whiskers and nose): Whew, excited. (Crowd laughs) Baby Kermit: That's a good look for him. scene 9: Director: And action! (Humphrey runs after Elmo) (Humphrey trips) Director: One more time, Humphrey. (again) (Humphrey runs after Elmo) Humphrey (jumps across cliff, but not far enough, and starts to fall): Daaaaa! Director: All right. We're loosing our light. Let's go again. (again) Humphrey (Jumps across cliff hard enough, but slams his head against tree): Daaaa-Oof! (falls) Baby Kermit: This was not one of his better days. scene 10: (Nuzzle stares at passing Penguin) Penguin: (steps on groundhog) (camera men laugh) Director: Hit your marks, people. Penguin: Sorry about that! Nuzzle (muffled): I'm okay! scene 11: Director: And action. Miss Finch: Let love guide your actions. And one day, you'll be a man. And we'll place your--- (shows walls covered with paintings by Roosevelt Franklin, Baby Kermit, and Super Grover and Cookie Monster) ---- Oh, this isn't going to work. (Everyone laughs) Baby Kermit: We all got in on that one. scene 12: (Roosevelt Franklin and Humphrey look in pond for Big Bird) Humphrey: Roosevelt Franklin! (Roosevelt Franklin looks and sees Big Bird on raft, holding up a glass.) (Everyone laughs) Baby Kermit: Guess he started his vacation early. scene 13: (Humphrey uses spear to try and push log off cliff that Elmo and Baby Kermit are on.) (Elmo tosses Baby Kermit to the other side, but misses and cracks the camera screen) (Elmo laughs) Baby Kermit: I had to lie down after that one. Director: Wipe it off and lets go again. scene 14: (Baby Kermit goes to sleep next to Elmo.) (Baby Kermit farts) (Elmo groans and goes to the other side of the rock.) (camera men laugh) Baby Kermit: Okay, that one was me. Director: Keep rolling. Let's print that. scene 15: (Roosevelt Franklin grabs Humphrey's hand before he falls down glacier) Roosevelt Franklin: Just hold on! Humphrey: Don't let go! (Roosevelt Franklin pulls coat off Humphrey) Humphrey: Whoa! (falls and hits bottom.) Director: Wardrobe, can we fix that? Humphrey: Ow. scene 16: (Showing Elmo tossing Baby Kermit to the other side of the cliff.) Baby Kermit: Okay, this one still gives me nightmares. (Baby Kermit falls down cliff.) scene 17 (final part): Director: Okay, nice and easy, Miss Finch. (Miss Finch throws rubber duck at Elmo) Director: Cut! Let's go again. (again) (Miss Finch throws salmon at Elmo) Elmo: Ooh! (rubs his head) Director: One more time! (again) (Miss Finch throws anvil at Elmo) Elmo: Ow! (groans) oh, please stop! Baby Kermit: Thanks, everybody! See ya! Category:ElmotheMuppetRockz Category:Movies-spoof Category:Brother Bear Movie-Spoof